The Bad Idea
The fiftieth episode of Season 38. Phineas and Ferb create an invention that has an unintended negative impact on the town. Doofenshmirtz discovers Phineas and Ferb's invention and wants to hire them. Episode Summary Phineas is in a rather caring mood today, and he doesn't know why. He thinks they should make a machine that shows kindness and compassion to everyone in town. He tells Ferb to grab the box of kind and caring parts. But he accidentally grabs the malicious and ferocious box. Phineas has no idea, but he begins constructing. Then, he wonders why Perry can't be here to witness the creation of something great. Perry enters his lair through a teapot. Monogram gives Perry his mission. Doofenshmirtz has been searching for aids lately, nothing like gaining some muscle. Carl reminds Monogram he doesn't look like a preschool crossing guard. Monogram hushes Carl or else he'll take away his well-deserved pay. Perry just rushes off. Meanwhile, the boys complete their machine. They fire it up, but it doesn't look kind and caring at all. The machine runs off, causing destruction. Phineas thinks they should chase after it. Meanwhile, Perry bursts into Doof's place. He is trapped in a good old net trap. Doof is busy on his computer. He tells Perry he's busy trying to find a new assistant. Norm asks if he can be his assistant. Doof says no. Norm sulks away. There's suddenly breaking news on the TV. A giant, raging machine was rampaging through town, destroying everything. Doof is interested, and the creators are shown. He must go find them and hire them. Perry realizes it's Phineas and Ferb! Why would they make something like this? Meanwhile, the boys are trying to get the machine to stop punching Heidi's sister, Haley, in the face. Doof finds the boys and asks if they'd like to work for him. Phineas asks what he does for a living. He says he makes machines that do all kinds of things. Phineas is interested and wonders what kinds of things they can do. He says he's made some things that can make waffles, inflate things, and even weave out amazing ball gowns. Phineas says they've made a sweet roller coaster, a totally cool spa, and a tricked out ice cream rocket. Doof thinks he could use these boys to do his work, although he feels as if he's met them before. He shrugs and brings them inside. Perry needs to do something before the boys reach the penthouse. He escapes from his trap and goes to stop the malicious machine. Haley wonders who the platypus in the fedora is. He stops the machine in a matter of three hits. It is destroyed in seconds. Haley is still questioning him. She shrugs and decides to forget it, although she goes to ask Heidi about it. Perry overheard, and he thinks that could mean trouble. Phineas realizes all of Doof's machines are evil, and he said he would never do anything evil. He said the evil machine they made was all a big mistake. Ferb admits what he did and Phineas gets kind of mad, but forgives him. Doof curses them for not taking interest in an amazing job opportunity. Doof knew he should've gone into telemarketing. Songs None Running Gags The "Too Young" Line *Doofenshmirtz: "Aren't you a little young to be building things like that?" *Phineas: "Why yes, yes we are" Ferb's Line "I accidentally grabbed the malicious and ferocious box" Whatcha Doin None Perry's entrance to lair A teapot Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Continuity *Monogram mentions Doofenshmirtz getting muscle, and Carl mentions looking like a preschool crossing guard ("Bully Bromance Breakup") *Monogram mentions him paying Carl ("Carl's Big Break") *Doofenshmirtz mentions the Waffle-Inator, the Inflate-Inator, and the Ballgown-Inator ("Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel", "Thanks But No Thanks", "Gaming the System") *Phineas mentions the roller caster, the spa, and the ice cream rocket ("Rollercoaster", "Spa Day", "Perry's Biggest Mission Yet") *Doofenshmirtz thinks he met the boys before ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension") *Haley thinks Heidi knows about a platypus in a fedora ("Lost in Italy") Allusions *'Super Mario Galaxy 2': Bowling for Soup made their own remix of "Bowser's Galaxy Generator" in this episode *'Smosh': The malicious machine bears a resemblance to Best Friend Bot Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Season 38